Galendor (inglés)
Appearance thumb|center|198px Astrographical Information Segmentum: Segmentum Pacificus Sector: Sabbat Worlds Sub-sector: Unknown System: Galendor Planet: Galendor Moons: Lúa, Fragor Rotation Period: 27 hours (1,12 Tdays) Orbital Period: 302 Tdays Physical Information Type: Developing World (Garden / Forge World) Atmosphere: Oxygen mix Gravity: 86% Terra Climate: Temperate Temperature: Average 18ºC (high 42ºC, low -20ºC) Primary Terrain: *Forests *Jungles *Mountains *Cliffs *Rivers *Estuaries *Oceans Surface Water: 80% Points of Interests: *Tor Breogain *Cathedral of Liberon *Ferrium Shipyards *Death Coast *Caaveir Jungle *Ramuk Temple *Thunder Cliffs (Revilers Fortress-Monastery) Societal Information Population: 400 million Species: *Humans *Adeptus Astartes *Ramuk Primary language(s): *Galaido (modern Galician) *Low Gothic *High Gothic Government: Worthy aristocracy Head Government: Breogán (Leader Title) Major Cities: *Breogantia *Lucus *Veddridge *Corcubion Allegiance: Imperium of Man Galendor is located on the edge of the Sabbat Worlds sector in the Segmentum Pacificus, at the border regions with the Segmentum Tempestus. A lush land with diverse wet weather environments, the planet was discovered and colonized by Humans during the Sabbat Worlds Crusade in the 35th Millenium. Its second moon, Fragor, is a gloomy, wild and dangerous jungle that has been used by Galendorians warriors as the perfect training ground for survival skills, hunting and cleverness development. Galendor is also the birthplace of the Ramuk species, a warrior-hunter culture of savage humanoids who clashed with the Imperium of Man shortly after the colonization efforts began. Nowadays there are very few Ramuk left, living in isolation. Over the centuries, Galendorians integrated some of the Ramuk traditions into their own in order to shape harsh cunning Human warriors. Once this was the homeworld of Lébor Corbalis, Chapter Warden of the Revilers Space Marines Chapter. Who made of Galendor the Chapter's adoptive world, where they have established their fortress-monastery called "Thunder Cliffs". History Background Galendor was founded for ancient humans from the terran nation called Galicia, inside the old Iberian State. They used to respect the Nature because as it was considered their beloved land and mother. When Terra was fully covered by huge cities plenty of buildings they realized through over the centuaries that a natural land was imprescindible for their customs, behaviour and way of life. So they decided to find a new mother land. Exploring Frontiers A fanatic galician warrior called Breogán, who had been growing in politics in the last decades, convinced the relevant governments and entities to lead an expeditionary fleet plenty of explorer companies to explore and study new frontiers finding new planets for the Imperium. The reward would be one of those new descovered planets. After more than seven years of exploration, more than 160 planets and 72 moons were discovered; just 32 of them habitables by humans. One of them, similar to original galician weather, was founded in Segmentum Pacificus. Greenfields, forests, mountains, rain, wet weather, a brave sea breaking into high cliffs... All remembered to their ancient homeland in Terra. Everything except the dense jungles, even stronger than galician wild and rain forests. New Mother Land The largest ground extension was a continent in the northern hemisphere which was called "Galicia" (in memorial to the original Mother Land). "Galendor" was the name given to the planet, which means "Galician (gal-) land (-endor)" in Galaido (modern galician). The first colonized location was the north-western coast of this main continent, which saw the birth of its first city and planet capital called "Breogantia" in honor to their lider and founder, Breogán. In the next decades two big industries were arisen: the Ferrium Shipyards, just at the north-est of the city, and a bigger one at the south called Feans Industry, where technology, vehicles, arms and new devices were crafted. In the next centuary new cities were built: Veddrige, an entire city built on bridges and cliffs in the southern sea-leakes, and the city-fortress of Lucus, built in the mountains with a colossal stone and iron wall that keeps the entrance to the inner mountains, nowadays an entire mine with forges and scientific research facilites. A fourth, but smaller, city was founded in the middle of the Death Coast, at the edge of its cliffs called "Corcubion" (which means "Cradle (-cubion) of Rocked shore(cor-) in Galaido). Sons of Breogán Breogan is known as the saviour and reemerger of galician culture, always carefully looking after his people under the Emperor's blessing. It would had fallen if not for his incessant lust for life, will and might. He was their best and only great leader who ruled Galendor and its moons with Justice untill his death. After this, Galendorians decided to call "Breogán" to the head position of its government and established a political system in his memorial, the Worthy Aristocracy, which elects every five years the best contestant of an entire year-test as "Breogán". Galendorians can survive nowadays thanks to the might warrior Breogán. They call themselves "Sons of Breogán", who's considered a father, as Galendor is their mother and their language is their sister. Conflicts Ramuk Rebellion 1st Battle for Galendor Galendorian Civil War Culture Customs Galendorians, like their ancestors, love Nature and their land so they have combined modern technology and construction with the natural enviroment. For millennia they have built huge cities and industries in some focal points in the main continent, always conserving carefully unaltered a lot of the planet surface and its enviroment, establishing small cities and towns and setting up jungle, forests and seabed resorts dispersed among galendorian nature. Natural enviroment and its conservation, traditional building, mountain and sea sports, high-risk sports, sea culture, gastronomy and spirits, history, music, arts, pleasure holidays ... All is combined and connected with their industry (shipyards, vehicles, weapons, ammo, devices, scientific research facilites and renewable energies). Galendor's current role is basically act as a half forge hald pleasure world for the Imperium of Man. The family has always been a strong element of their culture. Honor, education, inheritance (legacy) and their biological heredity marks the common life and future decissions of every single member. Language "Galaido" is their own language, succesor of ancient galician terran language, as Low Gothic is the common one in the Imperium. Galaido is also known as "modern galician". Politics Galendorian government is known as "Worthy Aristocracy". This political system elects every five years a leader, known as "Breogán", among the bests contestants of an entire year-test of political decisions, knowledge and wisdom, endurance, hunting, power and warcraft. Religion A galendorian Saint called "Liberon" sacrificed his life against the Ramuk people in his rebellion some millenia ago, achieving a miracle before their eyes. From that moment, the Ramuk people ended their belligerent movements and began to worship the God-Emperor, who made possible that miracle. A cathedral was built in the city of Breogantia, where he was buried, and was called "Cathedral of Liberon". Liberon was once a scholar who worshipped the figure of Saint Sabbat. Religion plays a very important role for several people in Galendor. They come to this cathedral looking for meditation and advice, while people from all the Imperium travels through the galaxy as pilgrims untill this cathedral, looking for divine inspiration for having the will to do sacrifices like Saint Liberon. Revilers Chapter of the Space Marines, stablished in the planet, standed out for having a strong relation with this Saint and his cult. Their Chaplains are the example, called "Liberon Heralds", who protect and heal their brothers in extreme needed apart from their habitual role of inspiration. Categoría:Navegación Categoría:Warhammer 40.000 Categoría:Universo Conocido Categoría:Ubicaciones Categoría:Planetas